


Holy Quiznak Indeed

by o0Rubix0o



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this really fast and didn’t look at it, Lance and Keith are hopeless, M/M, Soulmate AU, all fluff, i can only write decent chat fics help, its not very good guys, klance, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Rubix0o/pseuds/o0Rubix0o
Summary: So this is a Soulmate AU where the initials of your soulmate are on the inside of your dominant hand’s wrist and whenever your soulmate touches that general area, they glow your soulmate’s favorite color.





	Holy Quiznak Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. It’s pretty short, but it’s all fluffy!

Lance knew he had a soulmate. Their initials were written right there on his wrist, for goodness sakes. The only problem is that he’s in space while his soulmate is probably on Earth looking for him (well, not him in particular but him in a general sense). He could be up in space for who knows how long, and there is still the very real possibility that he could die -like, actually _die_ \- out here. Lance would never get to meet KAK, his soulmates initials. It’s not like he had anything else to call them. He didn’t even know their gender! He’s bisexual, so he can’t get any hints there...

 

Lance has always had the hope that maybe, just _maybe_ , his soulmate could be on the Castleship with him...but that’s crazy! The odds of that happening, and being who he wants it to be, are extremely slim. Of course Lance had to fall for literally the most aggravating person in the world. Their souls could never be compatible. If only K-

 

“LANCE!”

 

Lance startled from his thoughts and was brought back to the present. He was supposed to be talking to Hunk about the new recipes he was trying. Oops. “Jeez, Hunk. You don’t have to yell...”

 

“Actually, I did. I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes.” Hunk looked at him with concern. “You were completely zoned out there. You okay?”

 

Lance sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah...I was just thinking about my soulmate.” Lance didn’t need to see the exasperated look his best friend gave him to know that Hunk was completely done with him. The huge sigh that went with it was enough. “It’s not like it’s stupid, Hunk!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Why couldn’t he see that this meant a lot to him? “I’ve always been a big romantic! The idea of a person made just for me...I love that kind of stuff!” Lance folded his arms and pouted. They didn’t get it...

 

Hunk shuffled a bit closer to him to pay him on the shoulder. “I know buddy.” Lance raised his eyebrow and spared a skeptical glance at his best friend. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

Lance uncrossed his arms and stood up from where he was sat on the bed. “No. We should go eat. Shiro wanted us to spend all day training, so we need the energy.” He began walking out of the room. “You coming?”

 

Hunk, still looking unsure, stood up. “Okay...let’s go.” Together the two of them headed to eat, not knowing that someone right next to them was having a similar struggle.

 

-

 

Keith was going to drive himself insane.

 

Looking at his soulmates initials just made him upset, so why was he just now becoming obsessed with it? As a kid, he always asked his dad about it. Granted, he didn’t get any good answers about anything but still. After his father died, he kind of gave up on the whole soulmate thing. Why would he want the person that the universe gave him when the universe also took away his dad? But for some reason, he can’t get it out of his mind lately. It’s like his soulmate is right there in front of him, but that’s impossible. He’s in space.

 

He does know for a fact that his soulmate was at the Garrison with him. When he was younger and still a part of the Garrison, he was training in the simulator. When he stepped out, a kid tripped him. Everyone was laughing at him, but this one kid walked up and helped him up. Before he let go of his arm  though, Keith noticed the intitials on his wrist glow blue. The instructor began reprimanding the kid that tripped him, and Keith could never find that kid again.

 

Keith shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking about that, anyways. He had to eat because he knows Shiro will get on to him if he doesn’t. God, he’s such a dad.

 

Keith pulled on his jacket and walked out the door, forgetting his gloves in the process.

 

-

 

Keith walked into the dining area and then promptly walked back out.

 

“Keeeeeith!” Lance whined, as Keith was walking away. “Why don’t you wanna sit be meeeee?” The real reason Keith didn’t want to sit by Lance was because he was afraid he would make his enormous crush on him obvious, but he couldn’t just tell Lance that- that would be counterproductive. “I just don’t want to sit by you.” Not a lie, but it sounds pretty bad.

 

“Keith. You need to get over this petty rivalry thing you’ve got going on with Lance.” Shiro said, using his Dad Voice. Keith turned around, frustrated. “He started it!” Keith knee Pidge and Hunk we’re laughing at him, but frankly, he didn’t care. “But Lance is actually making an effort to fix things. He’s the one that wanted to sit by you in the first place.” Keith slowly sat down next to Lance, and the rest of the table went back to their own conversations. “So....no gloves today? Bold choice, but I like it.”

 

Keith glared at Lance and began to eat his food. “Hey, I was just trying to make conversation!” Keith continued to ignore Lance until he decided to grab his hand. “Hey! W-what are you doing?!” Keith tried to take his hand back, but Lance actually had a pretty good grip. “I just wanna see what your hands feel like.” Keith halted in his efforts to get out of Lance’s grip. “Why?!” Lance began to inspect his hands, feeling them from different angles. “I don’t know...just felt like it I guess.”

 

This went on for some time until Lance began to inspect the other hand. “You know, for a guy that seems to always wear gloves, you actually have _really_ soft-“ Keith, surprises by the sudden silence looked at Lance, who seemed to be staring intently at the now _glowing_ , _blue_ set of initials on Keith’s wrist.

 

“LCM?? That’s my initials holy _Quiznak_...Keith, my full name is Lance Charles McClain! LCM!.” Holy Quiznak indeed. “Let me see your wrist.” Sure enough, the letters KAK were glowing red on the inside of Lance’s wrist. “My full name is Keith Akira Kogane...we’re _soulmates_ Lance.” Lance promptly stood up, drawing the attention from everyone in the room, and without warning dragged Keith out to the observation deck.

 

“Hey! What did you think you were-MMPH!” Keith froze as he felt Lance turn around and crash his lips to his. Before his brain could even compute this, Lance pulled away, a determined look on his face. “I want you to know that I’m not saying this just because we’re soulmates, but I like you Keith. Like, _like_ like you.” Lance laughed and shook his head before continuing. “I started the whole ‘ _rivalry_ ’ thing because I was always jealous of you and how amazing you were....but getting to work with you, in Voltron...I didn’t realize when the jealousy turned into admiration and longing. I didn’t want you to think I was weird, so I just put up a front and pined from a distance. Honestly, I always hoped you were my soulmate.”

 

Keith just stared at him. “Why did you flirt with all those aliens then?” Lance looked away, suddenly looking sheepish. “I uh... thought it would help me get over you?” Keith raised his eyebrow.

 

“That’s stupid.”

 

“I know that now, but back then I didn’t!”

 

“What do mean ‘ _back_ _then_ ’? You flirted with some girl yesterday!”

 

“I was still trying to get over you!”

 

“We are both hopeless idiots.” Keith sighed, as he sat down on the floor. Lance followed suit, getting as close as possible to Keith. “Yeah, but we’re each other’s hopeless idiots.” Keith turned his head to see Lance looking at him with an endearing look he’d only seen once before. Keith decided to tease him (as payback, of course). “Are we?” Keith smirked.

 

“Wait...I’m sorry! I just assumed that since I liked you and you liked me and we’re soulmates that maybe you’d wanna be together like boyfriends and I shouldn’t have assumed- why are you laughing?!” Keith’s stifled giggles turned into full-on laughter. After he stopped, he leaned on Lance and looked up at him through his lashes. “I was just teasing. I still can't believe _you're_ my _soulmate_.” 

Lance leaned his head on Keith's and smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe that _you're_ KAK!" 

 

" _KAK_? What _is_ that?"

 

"What? It's not like I had anything else to call you!"

 

"I guess...why not K-A-K?"

 

"Mmmm...I like KAK better!"

 

"I like Keith better."

 

" _I guess_ I do too."

 

Keith let out a small laugh. "Hey, Lance?" He asked, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Yeah?" Lance lifted up his head to look Keith in his eyes. "What's up?"

 

"I was wondering...if you'd like to be my boyfriend?"

 

“Duh! What kind of question is that?!”

 

“You’ve gotta answer one question for me though, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Did you actually forget the bonding moment or was that your pride speaking?”

 

“KEITH!”

 

The two boys' laughter rang out throughout the Castleship, and, somehow, they knew everything would turn out okay in the end...as long as they had each other.

 

-

 

Pidge turned to Hunk as she finished showing him the recording and held out her hand.

 

“Pay up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it went kind of fast, but they’re in the middle of a war. Who has time to take things slow?


End file.
